A sad melody: Ebony and Ivory
by yaoikoibito
Summary: I'm sorry..." yukito told touya...


Author: Yaoikoibito

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story… they belong to clamp, my goddesses XD

Warnings/rating: A poor attempt at angst and quite short. Rated PG

A/n: I'm sorry if the storyline's kind of vague.. I think it's plotless really. And AU again. A crossover with my stories "A sad melody: Glasses and Feathers" and "A sad melody: Golden and Blue" XD

Pairing: Touya/Yukito

For 17 long years Touya had memorized every note, every term for using the piano. His fingers calloused by the seventeen years of wanting to be the best pianist, after having learned that his childhood friend, Yukito, loved the song he had played only once. A song composed by his mother.

And now there he was, his hands on his lap, him on stage and a recital was about to begin. As the curtains parted, he inconspicuously looked at the audience, looking for his beloved friend. His eyes found that of the person he treasures the most. But… Yukito was crying… why? As the spotlight had focused onto him, that was when he noticed that there was blood on his hands… and… something was dripping on his face… water?

He looked above to the light; he blinked his eyes because of the brightness. When he opened his eyes, he saw the crying face of Yukito, just like a while ago. Yukito's head was bleeding and he seemed to hold on tightly on Touya's sleeve, not wanting to let him go, his tears dripping unto Touya's face. He never really made it to his recital did he? Now that he thought about it, his head throbbing and his vision blurred, everything was white around him. He was in a hospital… that was good, they could treat Yukito's injury.

He reached his hand up to Yukito's face, caressing the other's cheek, "Are you all right?"

"Oh, To-ya…" he cried harder… "This is my fault…I'm so sorry…"

"Wha..what?? You didn't do anything…" Why were there tears in his eyes?

A man in a clad white coat had put his hand on Yukito's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in."

Yukito struggled to stay beside Touya, wrapping both his arms around Touya's room as it seemed they were hurrying towards the operating room. "Pl-please!" Yukito sobbed, "Le-let me stay with him!" Touya could feel the tears soaking through the tuxedo he currently wore, all torn up from the car accident…

He wiped away Yukito's tears at it seemed that his hand never made it off of Yukito's face. "It's okay… I…" He winced, how could he not have noticed this pain a while ago? "I promise… You'll be all right…"

"To-ya…" His grip went lax around Touya's shoulders.

And the last thing Touya saw before he closed his eyes was Yukito's tear-stained face, a hand-shaped blood mark on his face…

***

Yukito held Touya's hand in his room, his injuries all bandaged up. All he had to do now was wait, wait for his most beloved to wake up. It was his fault… If he hadn't asked Touya to pick him up, if only he hadn't said yes to come to his recital, if only Touya wasn't a pianist, Yukito knew very much why Touya was so… because of him. If only… if only…

"To-ya… please… I know this was my fault... forgive me…" He felt a hand placed onto his shoulder, he looked up, hopeful, scared. What was he going to say? What was Touya going to say?

As he looked up, his eyes welled up with more tears; he wasn't awake, still asleep. Instead, when he looked behind him, there he was. The doctor who saw them, who brought them here, who had potentially saved their lives. His eyes behind those glasses, so kind and gentle. "I think it's best that you get your wound wrapped up first."

"But…"

"I think that's better for now."

***

Yukito waited outside of Touya's room, Sakura had arrived along with her father and Syaoran. And up till now, he didn't know if Touya was awake or not. He could never face him.

_The nurse was bandaging up Yukito's head injury, that's when he saw her running towards them with her eyes stained with tears, just like his. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran had followed behind and a grieving Fujitaka. The Kinomotos entered the room, Syaoran staying outside._

_Yukito couldn't, didn't have the heart to look up, he knew they would blame him. It was his fault after all. Another hand on his shoulder, that of a friend. "Yukito-san, why not go inside?" Syaoran had said._

"_It's better if I stay here outside." His voice a little raspy. _

"_I'm sure they'd want you there inside. Touya-san would-"_

"_No. He won't." Again, there were tears._

_And he ran away._

So here he was, in the bathroom, in the corner, not bothering to go into a stall. He was exhausted, scared, tired. His knees up against his chest and forehead resting on them, crying alone, no shoulder to cry on, no one who could support him. But, was that a cry he could hear somewhere in the stalls? This must be the only refuge around here then, no one to judge you when you cried. In here, grief would resonate. And maybe, just maybe, the pain had resonated as well. A stall opened, a bespectacled boy like himself, his eyes a deep shade of blue and his hair dark as night.

Yukito remembered that boy… wasn't he… that boy, a week ago…

_He walked along the sidewalk towards the Kinomoto residence, there seemed to be something going on around the busy streets. There was a crowd that gathered. He walked closer to the gathered people in a circle on the street. His eyes widened. _

_It was a car accident._

_A boy with glasses cradled a body that of a teen just as himself, his body seeming to be trembling from the sheer pain. The uninjured one cried and cried. He approached them and bent down on one knee. He talked as urgently and calmly as possible._

"_We have to get him to a hospital."_

"Hey…" He heard a voice call out.

He looked up to see a blond with tear stained eyes like his. One eye being covered up by bandages. And yet, even with just one eye for Yukito to see, he knew that the blond had also looked for somewhere to cry. Maybe his beloved one was in pain like how Touya was. Maybe… maybe not… But, how great should a pain be for your eyes to be so red? And his smile, so empty.

The blond man had opted to sit beside him. And leaned back against the wall, his legs stretched forward. "Are you okay?"

"How can you ask me that?" Yukito sniffled, "aren't you not okay as well?"

The blond man with the cerulean-coloured eyes stared up to the ceiling. "Yeah I guess you're right." A tear starting to trickle down his face. And as Yukito knew that this man might start to cry as well, there was a smile on his face.

Yukito pressed his forehead against his knees again, harder this time. "How can you still smile when you feel so much pain?" A sniffle was heard, from who was the question. "I… feel like I can't breathe anymore…" He sobbed," And yet you have the heart to smile?! How?!" May it have been the pain, the anger towards himself or what, but whatever it was, it was unfair. How could a man that may be feeling the same amount of pain he was feeling still have the heart to smile? Unfair…

"Because I don't know what else to do…" Yukito looked beside him, the blond bangs covering the eyes of his companion in grief. "I'm scared… I don't know what to do… I know that if he sees me cry… wouldn't he feel my pain as well?" Tears, tears trickling down both their cheeks. "I love him so much, I want to take away his pain… but if I do that, then he'd feel this pain."

He wanted to take away Touya's pain too.

***

He went back to Touya's room, to wait outside, until he could find the heart to look at him, to look at what his selfishness had done to Touya. He stared at the wall in front of him from where he sat, not noticing the door opening, a tired but happy Sakura sitting beside him. "He's been awake since a while ago, you know." She looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "He wants to see you."

Yukito went inside the room, standing only at the door he closed. His bangs covering his red eyes. "To-ya I-"

"Why don't you come here?" Touya said his face with a warm smile, he looked so tired. Yukito looked up, his face finally faltering into a cry. A cry with no tears held back, giving it everything he had, his eyes were so sore but that didn't matter as he had rushed over to Touya. Hugging him tightly but carefully, he would never want to let go of him ever.

Touya wrapped his uninjured arm around Yukito's crying form, for now he'd stay happy like this. He'll wait. He won't tell Yukito yet, he can never play the piano ever again.

THE END

A/n: I'm sooooo soooorry! Please forgive me people! Forgive me for doing this! DDD: Um… review please? And, I know I should be working on it's not like, it's love… buuut, I just had to write this.. sorry


End file.
